Episode 58 - Faust: Love of the Damned
Faust: Love of the Damned is a 2000 Spanish horror comic book adaptation of the Avatar Press series of the same name. Ian Wilson is to blame. Plot The Wishmaster gives some guy Hell powers and claws because...uh...honestly, we have no clue. This guy is transformed into the illegitimate lovechild of an orgy between Wolverine, Spawn, the Creeper, and the Mask and goes on a murder spree in order to...well, we're still not sure on that one, either. All we know is this movie is metal as fuck. Notable Characters * Jonathan "John" Jaspers / Faust * M (for as Mephistopheles) * Jade DeCamp * Claire * Daniel Margolies * Commissioner Marino * Yuri Yamoto The Episode * The sixth episode to have a guest host--this time, Ian Wilson * Amazingly, despite a friendship spanning close to a decade, this was the first time Ian and Damien collaborated on something Scores James - Damn. Damien - Dubious Ian - Ludovico Highlights * Damien admonishing James for saying he (James) felt dirty * Ian's callback of sorts to Damien's sports advice about Leicester City F.C. * Damien giving an intervention to Will about his constant viewing of ''Showgirls'' * The three hosts constantly saying 'so yeah, this recording will be used against us in court' * Ian trying to explain the character motivation of Jade * The surprising amount of callbacks to ''Dragonball Evolution'' * Ian's insult to Will * "We don't work blue, sir." * "The least desirable man ass." References * Pokémon Go * Dragon Ball * The Apocalypse * Desmond Reddick * Dread Reel-ief * The Reanimator * Mortal Kombat * Odd Job * The Monopoly man * Commissioner Gordon * Tim Burton * Wolverine * Elektra * Milla Jovovich * Murder-Set-Pieces * Megadeath * Phish * The Doors * Tool * The Beatles * Nickelodian * ABC Family * Batman (1960s) * Arkham Asylum * Oprah * Silent Hill: Revelations 3D * M. Bison * SunCoast * Sam Goode * [[Saw (series)|''Saw (series)]] * Dave Matthews Band * ''Jupiter Ascending * Slayer * A bunch of 90s website formats * Cradle of Filth * Home Alone * The BFG * Twilight * Skyrim * Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends * South Park * The Crow * Matt Stone * Fear Factory * Glitter * Clue * Back to the Future * Resident Evil * The Wishmaster * Lost * St. Anger * Linkin Park * A.J. Styles * Pokémon * X-23 * Spawn * Hellraiser * Freddy Krueger * Jason Voorhees * Highlander: The Source * Batman and Robin * Wolverine * Dragon Ball Z * Dragonball Evolution * Pete Holmes * Street Fighter Red Tape * Bloodrayne * Bob Ross * Dark of the Moon * Justice League * The Crow: Wicked Prayer * Christopher Marlow * Dr. Faustus * Doctor Who * Machinehead * Sepultra * Soulfly * Tom Brady * Jisselle Bunchin * White Zombie * Mortal Kombat (film) * Zardoz * Army of Darkness * Final Fight * The Mask * A Nightmare on Elm Street * The Incredible Hulk (show) * The Creeper * Mean Jean Okerland * Samurai Cop * Dana Carvey * Kurt Angle * The Big Show * Double Team * Willy Wonka * The English Patient * Tom Hemmings * Unbreakable * M. Night Shyamalan * Spider-Man * Power Pack * Star Wars * Iron Fist * Blade * Juggernaut (Marvel) * Riki-Oh: The Story of Ricky * Slayer * Metallica * Addams Family Values * Batman Forever * Howard the Duck (character) * Enya * Kenny G * Yani * David DeCoteau * A Talking Cat * Shadé * The Room * Silent Hill * Salma Gundy * Mortal Kombat: Annihilation * Troyer * Sir Alec Guinness * Captain Planet * Louis Ferricon * System of a Down * Trent Reznor * The Riddler * Manchester United * Glitter * Fantastic Four * Fant4stic * Spice Girls * Spice World * The Legend of the Titanic * Catwoman * Dead or Alive Beach Volleyball * Thomas Dolby * Murder-Set-Pieces * Deadfall * Axl Rose * Tenacious D * Dave Grohl * Fight Club * Lionel Hutz * Nutbag * Final Fantasy 14 * Cannibal Corpse * Captain America: The First Avenger * Hercules * Xena: Warrior Princess * Kevin Sorbo * God's Not Dead * The Middleman * ''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' * Reb Brown * Yor: The Hunter From The Future * Bob Ross * The Spirit * Vampirella * Howard the Duck * Jonah Hex * The Green Lantern * Steel * The Ring * Zardoz * James Bond * A Clockwork Orange * Rom Simmons * Faruq * The Nutcracker in 3D * Santa's Slay * Bradshaw * Crash Holly * Extra Lives * Godzilla (1998) * The Legend of Chun-Li * The Last Airbender * Kazaam * The Breakfast Club * Meteor Man * Louis Anderson * Breaking Dawn 1 & 2 * Passions * Abe's Tomb * Showgirls * ''Chrono Trigger'' * Hey, an Actor * Twice as Bright, Half as Long * Twin Peaks * Kyle MacLachlan * Twilight: Eclipse * Jem and the Holograms * Smooches The Knight * Ice Climbers Tiradesverse tropes * Protagonist? - John Jaspers * Ben Kingsley Paycheck - Jeffrey Combs and Andrew Divoff * Pointless heel turn - Again, Jeffrey Combs * New Santroitcagobergville * Tonal Shift from Hell - Honestly, this movie is built on these * Random sex scene - All over the place * Evil group laughter * Box of kittens - Basically everyone on the evil side * No one will like your character - John is a painter! * There Are No Police - The entire police force is somehow working for M * Instant Love - Jade and John fuck despite the former just finding out the latter is a fucking DEMON * Walking Pile of Sad - John and Jade for wholly different reasons * Edited at gunpoint - More like "edited at bazooka-point" * Killing Your Own Guys - M kills Claire to revive the Homonculus creature, even though he's the Devil and should be able to do anything he wants Ending song Before and After Previous episode: Episode 57 - The Apocalypse (1997) Next episode: Episode 59 - Jem and the Holograms Category:Episodes Category:Comic book adaptations Category:2000 films Category:Horror films Category:Gore-porn films Category:Farvas